New Beginning
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: She wanted to run. She wanted to escape. She went to Yuko, and got what she wished for. The price? Having no memory of who she was or what she did. If she wants her memories back, she's going to have to travel to many worlds. Can she accomplish this with her new companions? Kurogane X OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles nor Clamp in any way, shape, or form. This is taking place in the anime, not the manga unless necessary.**

**The only person I own is my OC.**

**I hope you enjoy! Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Night had fallen in a world where only a lake was this world's main attraction. Trees were scattered behind me from where I stood in between the forest and lake. There was a gentle breeze in the slightly damp air. The night sky was filled with stars, making this world a gorgeous place to be. However, there was no soul in sight. I had looked all around to find someone – anyone – in this world. No such luck. I was the only person here.

A beautiful witch named Yuko had sent me here. She instructed me to wait here for one group of guys so that I can accompany them. In order for all this to happen, I had to pay a price. I have no memory of my past. The only memories I have are Yuko's instructions and then arriving here, being transported by a little black fur ball. I was merely a vessel, according to Yuko, that's slightly empty. If I were to want my memories back, they would have to be triggered back by certain events that I may come across.

Sitting down on the soft ground, I looked at my reflection in the water. I had medium-length auburn hair parted on the right side of my head, possibly green or blue eyes, and tiny freckles sprawled out along my cheeks and nose. I wore a long, simple baby-blue dress with slightly puffy short-sleeves and flats. I was fairly thin and short, along with having pale skin.

Rising from the ground and patting off any dust from my dress, I was about to walk through the forest some more until I heard a sudden thud. Going by my little known instincts, I hid behind a tree. I peeked out and saw three young men with a girl talking amongst themselves. The shortest one in the group had a dark green cape with goggles wrapped around his short brown hair, which matched with his brown eyes. He was carrying a sleeping girl in a light pink dress with short strawberry blonde hair. The next guy had slightly longer blonde hair than the shortest one, clear blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue robe. The tallest guy had short black hair, piercing red eyes and a black cape with a sword at his side.

"Why the hell do we need to be here again?" the tall one groaned.

"To search for a girl, silly Kuropu," the blonde one teased.

"Yuko wanted us to take her under our wing," the brown one said.

"Tch, whatever," Kuropu said in annoyance.

The three took off in separate directions. Kuropu was getting closer in my direction, so I tried to hide as best as I could. However, my efforts were futile.

"What are you doing hiding behind a tree?" Kuropu asked. No response. "Did Yuko send you here?" I nodded a little.

Kuropu tried getting a closer look at my face, but I only backed up in shyness and slight fear. I glanced to the sides of him and saw the other two guys come up to us.

"Is Kuropu bullying you? Syaoran, take her away and I'll take care of him for her," the blonde joked with a slight wink.

"I was only asking a couple of damn questions and she hasn't said anything!" Kuropu said in slight frustration.

"Kurogane, give her some time," the brown one, Syaoran, advised in hopes of helping me. I smiled and nodded a little at him.

"Let's just start off with basic introductions, shall we? My name is Fay D. Flourite, or Fay for short," the blonde, Fay, introduced with a smile, "this one over here is Syaoran, the girl in his arms is Sakura, and the big bully is Kuropu."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kurogane!" Kurogane corrected Fay in annoyance.

Syaoran chuckled nervously. "What's your name?" He asked.

My name…? I looked at the three of them who were waiting for my answer. I tried to remember if Yuko had mentioned my name before she transported me here. Thinking…thinking…nothing. Yuko never mentioned my name. I looked up at the three with slight worry on my face and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh? Then how would you like it if we gave you a name?" Fay asked with slight excitement. I shrugged and then nodded.

"Do you guys know any good names?" Syaoran asked.

While they were on the subject of names for me, I looked up at the starry sky. I wonder why I decided to forget everything of my past. What was I like? Was I tame like Syaoran? Was I carefree like Fay? Was I grumpy like Kurogane? Was I a sleepyhead like Sakura? I may never know. I looked in their direction again, and they were still debating on a name for me. Unexpectedly, I mumbled a name. The three looked in my direction in slight shock.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Fay apologized to me with a smile.

"… Crystal…" I spoke.

I surprised myself. My voice was raspy and a tiny bit deep and yet feminine. The three guys looked at me with slight smiles on their faces, pleased to know that I gave them a suitable answer. In my head, I was confused. I don't know why that name came out. Before I contemplated anymore over my name, Fay held out a hand towards me.

"Shall we be on our way, Crystal?" Fay asked with a smile.

I nodded and gave a slight smile back.

Once I took his hand, I was on my way to a completely different world.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! This world is based off of Episode 12: A Warm Smile :)**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please give this a review! :)**

**Have a great day/evening/night!**


End file.
